


Heartfelt

by shiramechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Early Mornings, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiramechi/pseuds/shiramechi
Summary: Kawanishi, a heavy sleeper, wakes up at 3 am thinking about their life in college. Shirabu tries to comfort his boyfriend, though it wasn't his area of expertise.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 25





	Heartfelt

"Taichi?" Shirabu barely groans. Sleep still hooded his eyelids and his voice was hoarse from 5 hours without speech. 

He was sleeping in his boyfriend's bed, the bottom bunker. Their legs were tangled together as Kawanishi's arms were securely wrapped around Shirabu's waist. Kawanishi had woken him up from his small and occasional movements. That was how much of a light sleeper Shirabu was.

"Sorry I woke you." Kawanishi says softly, apologetic. Shirabu makes a motion to sit up, but was denied by the middle blocker beside him as his embrace tightens. He buries his face in the crook of Shirabu's neck, making the shorter boy's heart flutter from the touch. The way Kawanishi exhibits a clear need for his presence roused Shirabu even more, but this was no time for feeling all giddy about it. Kawanishi was troubled. He needs to calm him down so he can at least have enough sleep for morning practice.

"Why are you awake at 3 am?" Shirabu glanced at the digital clock, hardly illuminating due to its old batteries. He wasn't good at this. The comforting. He was normally the emotional one, and Kawanishi was his rock. It was rare for him to feel vulnerable and worry over something, specially at this time. Unlike Shirabu, he normally sleeps like a log. 

"I woke up."

"Yeah, no shit." 

Kawanishi chortled, voice velvety and smooth it was nearly music to Shirabu's ears. Keyword: nearly. The sound lingered with distraught. Coming from the usually stoic boy, it was new and almost overwhelming for Shirabu. Kawanishi, who had difficulty expressing his feelings, was sniffling on Shirabu's shoulder at 3 in the morning.

"What's wrong?" The boy almost whispers, afraid as if the volume of his voice would startle the other. Kawanishi stays silent for a while. The night was silent, almost deafening. Shirabu can hear the ginger's hot breaths against the delicate skin on the back of his neck. He can feel him fiddle with his fingers while still embracing the setter. He's never seen— or feel— the boy beside him so defenseless. Not even in their so many years of friendship did Shirabu experience this. There were times where he seemed to waver, but this time doors opened. And only he has the key to open them. 

His patience was limited (specially when he should be sleeping right now), but he'll wait. He'll stay awake as long as he needs to be. He'll do it all for the person he loves the most in his life right now.

"I'm scared." Kawanishi mutters. The breath that lingered on Shirabu's skin tickles. "One day, we were friends. Then it escalated to a mutual relationship. What if it escalates again? You know, in a bad way."

"What made you think that?"

"College." 

Ah. Shirabu knew exactly what he meant. College is the inauguration of relationships, but it's also the conclusion of highschool ones. Mostly, at least.

"Whatever you're thinking, it won't happen." His voice was stern yet soft. Kawanishi appreciated that.

"We don't know that."

"We do." Shirabu says at once. To be honest, Shirabu agreed with him. Not completely, but unexpected things happen. Their relationship wasn't something that anyone saw coming, not even them. Who's to say there were no more surprises? And bad ones to consider. "We knew what we were getting into when we decided to make us happen." Perhaps his wording was too lurid for some.

"... I risked our friendship to get to where we are now. I'm not letting the education system ruin that for me." But there was always something earnest and fond to add. Kawanishi adored that part of him, and many other things that makes him a sucker.

"Yeah, you're right." Kawanishi sighs, solace with a hint of dreamy. Shirabu's sincerity and straightforwardness was enough for Kawanishi to feel slumber drape heavily on his eyelids. He gives Shirabu a peck on his nape as thanks; brief and soft and somewhat fuzzy. 

The other male practically glowed red in the dark. "I told you to warn me when you kiss me like that." Something between a whine and a scowl.

"Okay." Kawanishi purred, and it was clear that he wasn't going to obey. It's okay, Shirabu will let it slide like he always does since it's Kawanishi. 

Kawanishi's obscene snoring echoes in the room, and he knew he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Maybe, just this once, it's okay to skip morning practice today. 

They'll deal with Coach Washijou's sermons together anyways.


End file.
